


One Night on Cloud Nine

by moosesal



Category: BSG - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending to Ep 111 “Colonial Day”. This picks up during the party on Cloud Nine. No real spoilers though, this is completely AU from the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night on Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my BFF, Brandi. The characters of BSG do not belong to me. Neither does Brandi. This is purely fictional, unfortunately (although Brandi is real).

Kara slid up to the bar and ordered another drink. She discreetly reached down and adjusted her stockings. She looked damn fine in her fancy green dress, but she was far more comfortable in her fatigues or flight suit.

“Don’t you just hate pantyhose?”

She looked over to find a petite woman smiling at her.

“They get twisted, you go to fix them and snag them on your nails. Such a pain.”

“Uh ... right.”

“You should take them off,” she suggested. “That’s what I did.”

Kara looked down to see the woman’s bare legs, crossed at the knees and dangling from her high stool. Her skin was milky white. Smooth and perfect. Without thinking, Kara reached out and traced a finger down her shin then caught herself and looked up into warm, inviting eyes.

“Maybe I could help you take them off.”

Kara’s eyes bugged out and she stepped back a bit. “What?” Surely she hadn’t heard that right. But the look in the woman’s eyes and the way she leaned forward told her she’d heard _exactly_ what she thought she’d heard.

“Too forward?” She laughed. “Let me buy you a drink first.” She signaled to the bartender to fill Kara’s glass again. “I’m Brandi,” she held out her hand.

“Lt. Kara Thrace,” she replied as she shook Brandi’s hand with just the slightest hesitancy.

“Lieutenant?” Brandi grinned. “Well, well, well. I like a woman in -- and out -- of uniform. And what do you do _Lieutenant_?”

“Kara,” she protested. “Call me Kara.”

Brandi nodded. “All right, Kara. What is it you do?”

“I’m a Viper pilot.” She could talk about work, about flying. “And a flight instructor.”

“Mmm,” Brandi’s eyes traveled up and down the length of her body and Kara felt herself blush, but didn’t flinch. She could endure a lot more than a little flirting from a beautiful woman. “That explains the tight body. I understand they keep you guys in top physical condition.”

Kara swallowed and nodded. “Running, boxing, Pyramid.”

“Pyramid? Perhaps we could play a little ... _one-on-one_ sometime.” Kara wondered if Brandi knew the meaning of the word subtle. And then she wondered if it really mattered. She deserved a little fun.

She finished her drink and slid the glass across the bar signaling the bartender who quickly refilled her glass. She upended it and then looked Brandi in the eye. “You, uh ... said you have a room?”

Brandi’s eyelids closed and slowly opened again and Kara was transfixed by the long dark lashes and the way Brandi looked up through them. It was coy, only not so much. Kara’s gaze moved to her small, pouty mouth. She’d been with women before, but Brandi was different. There was something about her that was almost too perfect. She worried she might break her and found herself eager to give it a try.

Brandi slipped from her stool and straightened her dress as she tipped her head to the side, beckoning Kara to follow her. She walked with a slight sway to her hips; her body all soft, inviting curves. “Come on,” she laughed when she turned to find Kara staring.

Her room was small, but nice. The bed considerably larger than Kara’s bunk on the _Galactica._ Softer too.

While Brandi had been forward at the bar, she was downright aggressive in private. As soon as they’d entered the room, Brandi’d unzipped and slipped out of her dress. She wore nothing underneath and Kara was surprised to find that she _wasn’t_ surprised by that. Brandi was brazen, determined. She clearly knew what she wanted.

She circled Kara, stopping long enough to slide down the zipper on the back of her dress then back to the front to pull the dress up. Once it was over her head and off, Brandi moved on to her underclothes and before she knew it she was naked and being pushed back on the bed.

She’d been with men who were less pushy, less controlling. But she found that she didn’t mind. She gave herself over to Brandi’s attention, letting herself be seduced. It was glorious. When soft lips met hers, she sighed and opened up, inviting Brandi’s tongue inside her mouth. She stretched and pushed her body up against the strong but delicate hands exploring her flesh.

Warm lips moved down to her breasts, hands slipping to her hips, her thighs and she felt herself opening up in all ways. Fingers teased at her folds before sliding inside her and she arched her neck, gasping as she realized how close she was in so little time. No one but Zack had ever been so quick to bring her to the edge. It was as if Brandi knew exactly where her buttons were.

Kara wrapped her fingers in thick hair as Brandi slid down her body, bringing lips and tongue to Kara’s stomach, then hips, then between her legs to taste her and tease her. And then Kara’s world was spinning, her muscles tightening, her breath coming in quick harsh gasps, as shocks coursed through her body. And Brandi didn’t stop, she kept licking and sucking and twisting her fingers, driving Kara through wave after wave of pleasure. She didn’t know how much she could take, and she felt herself simultaneously writhing away from and towards the attention. She wanted it to end and she never wanted it to be stop.

And then she passed out.

When she awoke in the morning, Kara was alone; there was no sign of Brandi. She felt a bit guilty about passing out before she could return Brandi’s attentions. She also felt a twinge of disappointment that Brandi’d left without saying anything. But she shrugged it off. This was a time of war, pleasure was to be had where one could find it and she didn’t have time to get involved. Especially not with a civilian. Maybe she’d see her again when it was more convenient for everyone.

[In another part of the hotel ...]

“No wonder you spent so much time with Gaius. Humans are so ... _responsive._ ”

Six smiled at Brandi as she secured the last cuff that tied her to the bed. She leaned in for a kiss and whispered against Brandi’s lips. “Yes, but they’re far more fragile than we are.”

Brandi pulled against her bindings, testing them, before relaxing against the cool sheet beneath her. She stared at the flogger in Six’s hand in anticipation.

  
The end ... Or is it?


End file.
